realmroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Braddia
The Kingdom of Braddia (Bre-di-ja) is a monarchy located on Adormarth continent. General Information The Kingdom of Braddia, once divided into multiple duchies, was united only a generation ago. The nation is an imperialistic nation that wants to expand and show its muscles, though Braddia is always interested in new trades and friends along their way up. The current monarch is King David of Braddia. Since the nation is rather new, it is still organizing it's nation and it's military. Braddia has always had wars within it self, and now it is united and will need to face other dangers. Slavery Trolls, Goblins and Elves are classified as inferior creatures and are used as slaves by the rich and the government. A large number of these slaves are owned by the crown as cheap labour. Orcs were once used as slaves, but a deal with Chiid put an end to that. Slave races *Elves: 800 *Trolls: 4000 *Goblins: 2300 Breeding laws Cross breeding is entirely forbidden and hybrids are to be killed, also, slaves may not breed. To keep their numbers at an average level, the government has installed selective breeding and controlled breeding programs, because the slave races, the inferior races, tend to breed like rats. History On the way to unification Approximately nine generations ago, the Duke of Braddia inherited three duchies from his cousins and nephew who all died on the battlefield, ironically, they were fighting each other. The duke immediately developed a plan to unite the duchies, and though his vision was not completed within his lifetime, his son who succeeded him as duke carried out his vision. Finally Unified After a long war, there were three nations left, the Kingdom of Braddion, the Priesthood of Whurll, and the Kingdom of Noksen. These nations fought each other for nearly three generations, then a son of the Braddian king married the Priest's daughter, and peace ensued, the two nations where then unified under the Kingdom of Braddia. The odds were now against an already weak Noksen, which proved easy to take over. A generation after the merger, the new king had divided the nations back into the three nations with him as king of all three. This was seen by him as necessary to keep the people happy. It didn't last long though, the next king saw that his prestige needed a makeover and needed to rise up, so he unified the nations under one roof again. Armed Forces Army The King has installed a basic army with great mobility, *Cavalry always has fifty units per regiment *Infantry always has one hundred units per regiment *Skirmisher Infantry always has fifty units per regiment Regiments: *100 regiments of Dragoons (one hundred per regiment) (10.000) *10 regiments of Grenadiers (one hundred per regiment) (1.000) *20 regiments of Riflemen (one hundred per regiment) (2.000) *20 regiments of Militia (one hundred per regiment) (2.000) *35 regiments of Line Infantry (one hundred per regiment) (3.500) *30 regiments of Skirmishers (fifty per regiment) (1.500) Army size: *Twenty Thousand Men Artillery 1 Bolt Action Artillery Cannon (gained from Chiid) Navy Braddia does not have a very strong fleet, because the costs the keep Fleet: *Twenty Warships (24 cannons per ship) Citizen Army The Citizen Army is an army consisting of one hundred to one hundred and fifty citizens who gain arms from the city to defend the city against enemies. These units are not paid, they are mostly volunteers, or people who are in debt to the government. Diplomatic Relations Trade agreements * Borderlands of Chiid * * * Friends None Alliances * Borderlands of Chiid Enemies None Treasury *1.740.785 Braddos (BRD) Income and Expenditures *Tax Income: +427.540 BRD/week *Trade Income: +250.500 BRD/week *Expenditures: -400.100 BRD/week *Total Profit: 277.940 BRD/week Defined list of Expenditures *Army Expenditure: 300.000 *Muskets (trade): 100.000 BRDS *Slave Recruitment: 100 BRDS Recent transactions *Two ships sold to Sirdovia: +500.000 BRDs Category:Braddia